gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
VG Review - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D
After thirteen long years, all of the Zelda fans got something they've waited for the long time: a remastered version of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time... For the Nintendo 3DS! As a kid, I remember playing the original release on my Gamecube that was bundled in a compilation title, The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition... Ah, it was cherished memories that will never be forgotten! My only real problem was that I really truly beat the game, but because of my love for it, I continued on. The 3DS edition of Ocarina of Time was released around the middle of this month, and got overwhelmingly positive response... The critics and fans must've played for hours and hours enjoying the experience! Now because I'm reviewing the game from the 3DS point of view, it'll be mainly short and sweet considering I don't own a 3DS just yet... {sighs} Where's Christmas when you need it!?!? Moving on... Ocarina of Time 3D is a vast improvement over the original, including the Master Quest missions, considered a letdown because there were never present on the Wii or iQue releases... Never played any of those ports, but still shameful. It also has an updated graphic engine, complete with 3D effects... Again, satisfying as always, but it isn't everything. OoT3D comes well together when it comes to dual-screen gameplay. What was a bit of a problem in the original is that you could never tell the distance between or far away from you, which also occurred with some of the earlier 3D titles such as Super Mario 64... Luckily, you don't have to worry! On the 3DS, you're able to switch between either the '2D' or '3D' modes, in order to understand where you need to go... This is actually easier than before! Another new aspect (rather I should say, bonus content) that is inside this port are 'Boss Challenges', which provides players the opportunity to fight all the bosses you have encountered much earlier on your journey, or you can just confront them in a continuous battle gauntlet... How much fuckin' fun is that!? Boss Challenge can be easily accessed by simply checking Link's bed at his house... The first time I knew Link even had a house, I almost laughed and thought, "Really!? Hylians have houses... Just like normal human beings!? What were Nintendo smoking???" But now I realized it's okay, overall... Now for the final question: how does Ocarina of Time 3D lead up? Pretty damn good, to the point of being slightly better than it's original home on the Nintendo 64. While I may not have yet played it, it's still an amazing game, and no one has a right to start a conflict with another's opinion... Even if they want to... And Beecanoe, I do feel your pain on how you didn't really finish this. It's really sad, man... But let's all leave it at that and say that Ocarina of Time has been the best Legend of Zelda 3D game, of course being up there with Majora's Mask '''and '''The Wind Waker... I would've said Twilight Princess, if it wasn't for that awful 'Wolf Link' gimmick, that I've rarely heard of. With that said, I, Ouroburos, give The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D a solid 9.5 out of 10! Since thirteen years ago, it's still been kicking ass... Peace! Final Verdict Pros *Updated visuals and 3D effects *Boss Challenge seems to be pretty satisfying... *Playing the Ocarina, itself... 'Nuff said. *This game still surprises many after a thirteen-year run. *Amazing and mindblowing music... Fit for a Zelda installment. *Nobuyuki Hiyama is awesome.... HYAA! HYAA!! HYAA!! *The storyline itself is just truly a sight to behold... More so than Twilight Princess, and yes, I just said that. Cons *If it's one thing we can all agree on, it was that little bastard Navi... "HEY!! LISTEN!! WATCH OUT!!" Uuuuuuugh... *To be honest, I've never finished the game... Still can say it's truly an exceptional masterpiece. ﻿ Category:VG reviews